Include Conio H
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Schwarz x Nagi - Nagi faces a problem with his program, and Schwarz comes to the rescue. With their help, Nagi realizes that there is more to them than teammates.


#includeconio.h

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, lots of it and yet more of it… okay, so it's not that detailed, but it's there. Flame and ye shall be ignored a la Yuki style. Meow ha!

Plot Cockroach: Did this in the middle of two assignments I was stuck with, not knowing how to do them. I'm so unhappy… But it's okay; I hope it'll be fine somehow. So I decided to write… I'm so sorry for having left Schwarz alone for so long, and initially, I wanted to write this in Omi's POV, but switched to Nagi. This is a spontaneous sudden writing, please forgive me for the mistakes and plot holes! My… English is getting bad. ;_; I hate JSP! It's so confusing and not only that, it's ugly! Ugly, ugly, ugly na no da! Flowchart looks so much prettier! Grr…

Pairing: Schwarz x Nagi (one sided, Nagi has no feelings!)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. Syntax highlighting is the pretty classic highlighting. ^__^ Hey, it saved me from smashing my computer up too!

_________________

"… I don't understand it," Nagi struck the keys angrily. "Why… why doesn't this thing… this… confounded program! Why on earth doesn't this work?"

The lamp by his bedside slammed itself against the wall, breaking into pieces of glass and a mess of wires. Books tossed themselves off the shelves and were unceremoniously dumped in a pile above the bits left of the once pretty glass lamp.

Three hours. 153 confounded, simple looking lines. Why on earth doesn't that FRIGGING PROGRAM WORK?

Nagi stared at the dark blue screen, his brows knitted into a frown. This wasn't well. The program was small; it was only 153 lines long, after all. There were no syntax errors, except one – an undefined line. Nagi had removed it, but that left the program looking messy. And it wasn't a loop problem either. After running both black box and white box tests, it still hadn't worked. Another function hadn't worked either, and when he found that statement, he removed it too. This left the program hanging halfway. The Asian boy was left frustrated as well.

He was about to throw the painting against the wall when he heard a knock on the door. Before he could answer it by yelling at whomever was out there to get lost, a blond head popped in. Schuldig grinned at him. "Having problems?"

"None that you would know of," Nagi rolled his eyes. Interfering German hotdog.

"Frankfurters, mein lieber," Schuldig corrected him, his grin fading into a smile. "Hotdogs are American. Their below our dignity." So saying, he slipped inside. "So, what are you doing?"

"Writing a program," Nagi shrugged nonchalantly, letting his shields up. He was rather relieved to be distracted. Schuldig may be a loudmouth, but his presence was usually comforting. Beneath his pledge to have evil called on every person on the street, he had a heart of strawberry flavored marshmallow melted in cocoa.

"Ja, I see," he squinted at the screen, not understanding a single word except those in the **printf** brackets. Nagi was apparently writing a nice, simple program to store information on them. Of course, he could have easily used a Data base program to do so, but… you know, writing a program on your own just makes things feel at home. Nagi could quit, but he was no quitter. The blond looked at the Asian boy, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Come downstairs, Nagi. Save this program and get out of here. You don't need to do this," Schuldig, grinning again, tugged at his dark locks. "Estet can go to Hollë."

"It's not for Estet, it's for us. For me."

"Well, when you finish it, it'll be so perfect, Estet will steal it, those jackasses," Schuldig made a face. "Especially that Takatori. Scheiße, I hate his golf clubs."

"Takatori is not Estet," Nagi laughed. He felt better already. Schuldig somehow had a sense of humor, and a bewitching smile when he wasn't being a loudmouthed mind-twisting fiend.

"No, he's worse," he replied. "I really, really hate his golf clubs. I hate Tiger Woods too, that piece of scheiße who inspired Takatori Reiji."

"Why do you use that word so much?"

"It's obscene but less obscene than that American four-lettered word Braddykins is so fond of," Schuldig grinned. "But anyway, I'm going down. Are you coming along?"

He shook his head, and Schuldig left the room. Having calmed down, Nagi decided to add his earlier removed statement, the **clrscr** function, back into his program. It wouldn't look right without it. It wouldn't work right either. The program would be messy and unreadable. Just as he was wondering how to go about repairing the undefined term, a mop of cropped red hair came into view from his door. Without thinking twice, Farfarello let himself in.

"Hello, Nagi. What are ye doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out this program," the boy smiled lightly; he liked Farfarello as he was; whether he was lucid, or mad. However many chances the Irishman had had to hurt him, he'd never done so. Farfarello was like a big brother he never had, though feelings… their feelings did somehow run deeper than that.

"Ah. Good. Figuring programs out make Takatori cry. They make his golf clubs weaker." The Irishman took a seat on Nagi's bed. Instantly the pile of books an ex-bedside lamp caught his eye. "As do breaking stuff. Ye a smart one."

Nagi smiled, turning back to the screen, thinking. He gave a start when he felt Farfarello breathing down his neck.

"This one seems a little wrong, lad," Farfarello pointed out. "… A little missing piece somewhere. I can't see it, but… ah well. Ye'd probably get it right."

Nagi stared at the redhead. He hadn't known that Farfarello had a programming background. He had removed a necessary statement before. But it hadn't worked… Farfarello was indeed smart when he was sane; he wasn't stupid to begin with. But… programming? "You have knowledge in this?"

"Nope," Farfarello grinned. "I just felt something missing, that's all. Why, was I right?"

"I believe you were," Nagi nodded. "Hmm…"

"Well, I'll be going now," Farfarello moved towards the door. "Are ye not coming, Nagi?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." The door clicked closed, and Nagi typed in his last removed statement. The program looked complete again, but it still wasn't working. He sighed. Half an hour had gone by, so why was he still in a slump?

"Nagi?" A few polite knocks sounded on the door.

He jumped. "Come in." The door swung open silently, and Crawford peered in. His first glance fell on the boy's face, before it trailed on to the mess on the floor.

"Sorry. I'll clean that up."

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say," Crawford readjusted his glasses after his initial shock. "We need to talk. Are you done with that program?"

"…I'm stuck," Nagi couldn't help looked a little helpless. "But I can figure it out later."

"Alright," Crawford stepped in. "I've had a discussion with Farfarello and Schuldig. We've all agreed that you've been working too hard, Nagi. And I'm not just saying this out of responsibility. You're Schwarz." Crawford paused. He then reverted to his American ways. "I know this sounds cliché, but you're our family and we care for you. We're taking you out."

"But my program…"

"Here, may I see it?" Crawford made his way to the computer. He glanced at it, thoughtfully sieving through the lines. At last, when the screen was up on the topmost, he smirked. "You missed a header."

"Excuse me?"

"You missed a header. Here, this is your _string.h_, and your _stdio.h_, but you missed the header for your **clrscr** and **getche** functions," Crawford pointed at the screen. "That's a very important header, too."

Nagi smiled, blushing as he typed in the remaining header. He complied his program – there wasn't any syntax error. And when he ran it, it was smooth, no problems encountered. An entire dilemma, just because he had forgotten to add in _conio.h_. Wow, he sure was an intellectual man!

"So… are you coming?" Crawford walked towards the door, modestly refusing any praise. Nagi got up, tailing after the American. They made their way to the car, meeting up with Farfarello and Schuldig.

Somehow, this little incident had reflected a lot in their lives, to Nagi. Schwarz was so much like his program, imperfect, but they could get along and fulfill tasks that none of them could ever do alone, or with anyone else. Crawford was like the header, important but sometimes dismissed by his teammates, but such dismissals could never bring any good; Farfarello was like the **getche** function, he was always there and a link to the inner doings of Schwarz, a place Nagi could bury his feelings in; Schuldig was like the **clrscr** function, he cleared their minds of worries when things were hardest. And as for him, he was what brought Schwarz together as one, though he little knew of it.

Without either one of them, Schwarz just wasn't Schwarz. Nagi knew of their affection towards him, but he wasn't going to ruin it all by picking either of them. For now, all was smooth sailing...

"What are you smiling about?" Nagi snapped out of his reverie as Schuldig poked him in the ribs.

"Everything."

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: Phew! Finished! Hope it's fine!


End file.
